basilicusfandomcom-20200222-history
Arrq
Statistics Common Attribution: *Arrq Categorical Attribution: *Arrq Home Star System: *Arrqa System Star Systems of Prominence: *Arrqa System Population Data: 427 billion Overview Only recently noticed in interstellar society, the Arrqs are now one of the more notorious species in the known galaxy. They made their dramatic entry into interstellar society by launching a full scale military invasion of the Kelos System in 21,997 GST. This action created an Alliance of advanced societies between the Highlords and Helics against the Arrqs and they were eventually driven out of the Kelos System in 21,998 GST. Since then, the Arrqs remained in their own system but pushed into the fringe borders of the Kelos Sector and are kept at bay by the Highlord Alliance. The Arrqs are a very advanced hive. Operating almost entirely with instinctive responses via a sophisticated sensory system, they conduct activities purely necessary to perpetuate the species and advance at the primal command of the Arrq Queen (a bit of a misnomer, because Arrqs are essentially asexual). The initial invasion of Kelos was part of a systematic resource acquisition project the Arrqs embarked on about five hundred years prior. Arrqs are primarily bipedal, though some species are quadrapedal. They are more akin to reptiles than mammals, though they have mammal traits like skin tissue, highly developed nervous systems, and opposable thumbs, however, like reptiles they are cold-blooded. Arrqs have many insect-like qualities, including hive intelligence and asexual reproduction via thelytoky. The various species of the Arrq genus are specific functions of the hive categorized by hive needs such as warriors, workers, and developers. The Arrqs seeing a chance for the annexation of Kelos have allied with the Trel also planning to wipe out their only rival the Ocurog. Biological Analysis Arrqs are cold-blooded bipedal creatures that have a very sophisticated hive-intelligence modus operandi. The term "Arrq" actually refers to a genus of creatures, not a species. There are several species within the Arrq genus and they are specifically categorized by social function: Arrq Prime, Arrq Warrior, Arrq Developer, Arrq Scout, and Arrq Worker. It is unknown how the genus refers to the various species and these generic terms are applied based on Helic observation. The Arrq social structure is entirely based upon biology. There are very few Arrq Prime's within the genus and the young are eaten by the eldest Arrq Prime until it dies then the next in line takes up the Arrq Prime role and begins eating the young Arrq Primes. Arrq Primes are the only species to reproduce and they do so through an asexual process called thelytoky. This means that the "Queen Arrq" (the alpha member of the Arrq Prime species) lays fertilized eggs. The eggs can take on any one of the species within the genus and are typically the ones in which is in most demand by the genus. The Queen Arrq is the sentient member of the hive community. She responds to the overall needs of the genus by interpreting the complicated trail of pheromones and "spores" the other Arrqs lay throughout the galaxy. Some believe the Arrqs to be psychic, but in reality they are extremely adept at sensing one another at incredible distance. The link between Queen Arrq and the rest of the genus is more akin to spores in a system of fungus or roots of a large tree system. Distance alone will not necessarily disconnect the sensory path between Queen Arrq and all of the other members of the genus. The Queen Arrq's sentience is rooted in her desire to perpetuate the genus. All other members of the genus do not carry sentience beyond their own immediate perception. The Queen's commands come to them through a complex sensory network including smell, sound and energetic transmission. The command relays to the target Arrq as an instinctive reflex with no room to respond or consider. While Arrqs have an individualistic component to their nature, the instinctive, reflexive component chemically overrides it. There is no such thing as a disobedient Arrq, because it does not exist within their biology. Once the eggs have hatched the newborn Arrqs mature in a matter of months where they develop a strong energetic bond with the Queen Arrq in her living chambers. Once matured, they are dispatched according to their species and the Queen Arrq's fundamental need to perpetuate the genus. Arrq Warriors are the only members of the genus to have talons and teeth. They are incredibly built and sent to combat threats to the genus or to conquer necessary resources. Arrq Developers are the most passive of the genus and have a highly advanced intelligence used to compute tactics, technology and strategy. The Arrq Workers are heavy and dexterous and are put into service to build plans put forward by the Arrq Developers. Arrq Scouts are very similar to Developers but have a much more keen sense of inter-species communication. Ecological Analysis The Arrq System is in the remote parts of the galaxy and so have aged and dying stars in its nearest vicinity. Although the primary bulk of the galaxy can be seen from the Arrq System many stars are too vast to spot with the naked eye. Arrqa itself is far removed from any other stars. It is a Red Giant in its final stages of stellar life and sitting amidst the supernovic residue of other giants, various white dwarfs and gaseous debris can be spotted in the rather colorful Arrqen night sky. Of the system's five planets, only one is close enough to Arrqa to be life-bearing. Omek is a small, humid and hot planet dwarfed by the overwhelming size of the red giant that gives it daylight. Its watery atmosphere is delicately balanced by nitrogen and other gases necessary for carbon-based lifeforms. The result was an immense amount of living creatures and botanicals on the world. Omek has no moon, but its neighboring planet Haughmar is large and close enough that its full face can be seen in daylight. The Arrqs were born in a lush and living environment, but having no real method of protection, lived in underground settlements for protection from the planet's vast array of predators. To this day, Arrqen cities are situated as underground hives and in the more elaborate cities huge networks of Arrq-built hive mounds connected through underground chambers. The atmospheric mix is similar enough to Crystaldeep that the Arrqs can exist there without life support, albeit with more gravitational limitations and thin air leading to respiratory complaints. It was this reason Crystaldeep was sought as a potential landing place for the Arrqs before their star finally exploded (an event estimated to happen within the next couple thousand years). Sociological Analysis The social aspects of the Arrqs are rooted almost entirely in biology. Being a hive genus, the various species of Arrq all have instinctive roles in society and are commanded to perpetuate their role through a series of chemical reactions from the Queen Arrq. These roles are varied by species. Although the Arrqs have a primal sense of personal identity their chemical response to each other overrides this sense. However, the allowance of a personal identity on day-to-day life means the Arrqs can evolve sociologically and implement creativity, critical thought and limited emotion in activity. This nuance to the hive mentality means the Arrqs can excel and evolve in ways that other similar creatures cannot. Arrqs have the ability to make independent decision as long as it is not contrary to the chemical responses they receive from the genus network. Many, then, take up certain types of trade, technological development and exploration even though it is not directly necessary for them to do so. The Arrq Queen may override decisions through chemical commands if it is a strain on resources or contrary to the overall genus modus operandi, but will ignore activities that have no direct affect. Arrqs will then socialize and trade amongst themselves, develop technologies and have limited leisure time but are not generally permitted to approach other genus and species unless commanded to do so. The Arrq “nests” are major underground networks and to the untrained eye are nothing more than elaborate cities. However, to the Arrqs it is the very infrastructure to their existence. They lay spores to instruct others on how to behave in the structures and to give directions to those moving away from the place. For example, spores are left to guide certain species off the planet and to other worlds where additional spores are left to continue guidance. These are all energetically transmitted through the vast social network and ultimately lands in the mind of the Queen Arrq who may or may not respond to the activity. At any given time, the Queen Arrq is deciding upon billions of pieces of information left all over the galaxy and responding to any number of them through energetic, chemical, or physical transmissions. The full extent of Arrq functionality is not known to the civilized galaxy and certainly the Arrqs themselves are not interested in understanding it. Their scientific development is more focused on territorial acquisition to provide enough habitable colonies for the whole genus. Arrqs are aware they exist in a dying star system and have for the past thousand years try to settle outside of it. Both Kelos and Highlord are targets because there are worlds that are naturally habitable. It is believed that when Arrq Scouts find another world that is not protected by an existing society they will move there and call off the attacks on the Highlord Alliance. Until then, there is no better option and they continue to operate as a war-focused society. Game Mechanics *BRPG Category:Sentient species